Our Love
by sweetgurl4you
Summary: Grissom has been hurt since Sara’s departure. All of a sudden he decided to move on. What happens when Sara comes back and sees that her man has moved on? My first fic! GSR
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is my first fic, so please be nice! hehehe **

**Summary: Grissom has been hurt since Sara's departure. All of a sudden he decided to move on. What happens when Sara comes back and sees that her man has moved on?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! All rights belong to CBS, Maggie is mine.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It's been three years since Sara left. Grissom felt that each day went by slow and couldn't do anything to take Sara off his mind. Sure, crime scenes came along and he would solve them quickly, but as soon as he arrived to his townhouse Sara was back in his mind. Everything in there reminded him of her, their life together, those sweet nights when they would cuddle in each others arms. But everything was gone now. She was gone and it hurt him even more to think about it. Grissom soon started to think that Sara had moved on and forgot about him. She would call often, but those calls were no more received. From that moment he knew Sara was not calling him, he decided to move on. He would go on long walks after shift in the park. There is where he met a woman that decided to know more, and perhaps start something with her. Her name was Maggie. She was a tall brunette, long wavy hair and freckles shown on most of her face. They soon started to know each other and decided to go out. But some place deep inside his soul and his heart a part of his one love still remained.

One afternoon in June, Grissom was heading home from a day he spent in court testifying on a case his team had solved a week before. He was starting a new life with Maggie and everything seemed to be great. Since he wanted to stay happier the rest of his trip, he decided to turn on the radio and listen to some music. His smile was well drawn across his face, until a song started to play. "Here Without You" soon played, and Grissom's smiled suddenly faded away. As the lyrics echoed in his mind, his heart and mind reminded him of the only woman he ever gave his heart to. Sara. Tears started to develop in his eyes while memories of their previous life started to come back. But one in particular became even brighter.

_Grissom is at the worktable. He's wearing coveralls and a beekeeper's mask. _

_He picks up a smoker. Sara walks in. She's also wearing coveralls and a _

_beekeeper's mask. _

_GRISSOM: "Oh, I love it when you dress up."_

_Sara laughs_

_SARA: "Well, you know, whatever it takes to get some time with you. How's the _

_study going? Any sign of Colony Collapse Disorder?" _

_GRISSOM: "Nope, so far it's healthy."_

_He takes out a smoker_

_SARA: "Nothing too healthy about smoking."_

_He puts the smoker aside._

_GRISSOM: "Well, the scent confuses the guard bees. They won't emit the pheromone _

_that tells the colony there's an intruder. Don't worry, he's harmless."_

_(Grissom takes out a frame.) _

_SARA: "Who's who?"_

_GRISSOM: "These are the workers -- infertile females."_

_SARA: "They don't sting?"_

_GRISSOM: "No, not unless you swat one, or close one up in your hand, or freak _

_out. Go ahead, take off your glove."_

_SARA: "Eh... all right, I trust you."_

_Sara takes her glove off as a bee land on her hand_

_GRISSOM: "See? It's cool."_

_Sara smiles and watches a bee walk along the back of her hand._

_GRISSOM: "The worker bees defend the hive, procure the pollen, make the honey, _

_nurture the larvae and pupae in each of these brood cells."_

_Sara watches the bee on her hand while Grissom stares at her._

_GRISSOM: "You know, maybe we should get married."_

_Sara turns to him, surprised._

_SARA: Ouch!_

_She realizes a bee bit sting her _

_SARA: " Oh, oh ... Ow."_

_GRISSOM: "I'm sorry." _

"_Ow."_

_Grissom gets the smoker and uses it._

_While Sara giggles_

_GRISSOM: "No, no, don't, don't, don't pick it out. Makes it worse, releases the _

_venom into the bloodstream. It's better to scrape it."_

_Grissom takes out his pocketknife and starts scraping the sting from Sara's _

_hand. He works intently. Sara watches him. _

_GRISSOM: "So, uh... what do you think, you know, about..."_

_SARA: "Yes. Let's do it."_

_GRISSOM: "Yeah?"_

_They lean forward, but their masks bump into each other._

He remembered the day he proposed to her. The way her smile and response had brought a new light in his life. Tears began to fall down as he spoke.

"Gosh Sara, you've been gone for way too long. My heart keeps on aching everyday, but it has never ached this way before. It just makes me think of you even more. I just wish I could hear your voice again, to see that smile that made my heart melt, those eyes that made me drift into heaven, and the warmth of your body against mine in those chilly nights. I miss you so much."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TBC**

**Please review and tell me what you think =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I took so long to update! School has kept me really busy that I barely had time to use my computer.**

**Well enough of me writing, now I leave you with the second chapter of this story.**

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed! I really appreciate it. They keep me going. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything =[**

Sara has missed Grissom since the day she left. She knew that their love was unique, after all those years of waiting for him to look outside the microscope. She'd stopped calling Grissom because she felt they needed some time off. Since then, her days went by slow and her heart asked for its missing piece. A tear streamed down her cheek. No, no more tears Sara. You will not cry anymore she thought. But she knew that it was impossible for her to stop her tears to fall down her cheeks. She decided to take some fresh air accompanied with a walk at a park that was just around her corner. She made her way to a bench nearby and sat down. She started to clear her mind, but it was impossible for her to do it. Couples passed by holding hands, others would be kissing, or just having a good time. Watching all those wonderful moments made her recall her life with the man she truly loved. Memories of their life together, as well of memories from the very first time they met to the day they decided to start things in a formal way, started to come back. She couldn't take it anymore and decided to make her way back to her apartment, with tears running down her cheeks.

She opened her door and decided to rest for a while. "A bubble bath will do me good" she said, as she made her way to her bathroom. She turned on the water and started to fill the tub. She added some bubble soap and fragrances that relaxed her. After half an hour of her lovely bath, she went to her bedroom and changed into a t-shirt and some sweats. She headed to the kitchen as she opened the fridge door and grabbed some fruit and put it in a bowl. She grabbed her bowl of fruit and headed towards her couch and turned on the T.V. The news channel was on and saw that a very familiar crime lab was solving a case from a serial killer. The reporters were interrogating Det. Jim Brass about how the lab was handling the case. A small smile formed on her lips as she remembered the man that she took saw her dad.

Her old friends would appear on screen as they were being interrogated. She remembered the good and bad times she spent with all of them. Watching them from her T.V. made her remember how truly she missed her real home. But her smile soon faded away as the next man appeared on the screen. The screen was showing a middle aged man with brown hair and beard, glasses on, and his LVPD vest shown. Sara immediately recognized this man.

She saw that he didn't look the same. Instead, he looked tired and a bit older, but that didn't change her feelings. As she stared at the man that was shown on screen, who was the one she missed the most, only one single word escaped from her mouth and vanished in the air.

"Grissom..."

**Well I hoped you guys enjoyed this 2 chapter =D I will try to update soon, I promise! **

**Please review and let me know how u guys liked it.**

**A/N: thanks to all of you guys who added this story to story alerts! I appreciate it. That lets me know that you guys are interested in reading this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm am so sorry I didn't upload sooner! Here I give you two chapters. I'll try to upload more chapters this week since my interent has been failing. Well here enjoy the story :D reviews are accepted. **

Back at the lab everyone seemed to be busy with cases each were assigned. Grissom sat in his office, writing reports. Suddenly he felt pain starting to form.

Migraine, great He thought.

Just as he was rubbing his temples, Catherine came in.

"Hey Grissom, Ecklie called and..."

"What does he want now?" an irritable Grissom asked.

"Hello to you too...migraine I guess?"

"This day has been frustrating for me. Paper work and now...Ecklie"

"No wonder"

"Just tell me what he wants."

" He wanted to call a supervisors meeting in 15 minutes"

"Ugh...I'll be there shortly"

"You know, I don't understand why you're so stubborn sometimes"

He glared Catherine with his deep blue eyes.

"Cath-"

"Go home, rest. We don't want to see a pissed off bugman walking around the lab after talking with Ecklie"

He watched the strawberry woman leave his office before he could protest.

She was right. He needed some rest. He put the reports away in his desk and rushed out of his office.

When he arrived to the townhouse, he found it empty. Maggie was nowhere to be found as well as Hank. She must be walking him he thought.

He was thankful he was alone, that way he would get enough rest. He took a shower first before he dressed in his sweatpants and t-shirt. He made his way to the bedroom and placed himself comfortably on his bed.

Just as he started to close his eyes, his phone rang.

Damn can't anyone be peaceful for one night? He thought.

He didn't even look at the phone and let it ring until it stopped. He decided to ignore it since he thought it was probably Ecklie calling to see why he didn't attend the meeting.

He soon fell asleep.

The next morning he woke to the smell of fresh made coffee. He got up from bed and headed to the kitchen.

He saw Maggie serving two cups of coffee.

"Hah. What a surprise" said Grissom as he looked at Maggie.

"Hey good morning. Made coffee for both of us" she kissed him good morning.

"Thank you, I appreciate it." Said Grissom as both sat on the couch.

"Last night, I went walking with Hank, came back to find you asleep in bed, I didn't want to wake you, figured you were tired from a long shift."

"Yea, it was a long shift. I actually left early. Ecklie called a supervisors meeting. I left before it started since a migraine started to develop." He said as he put an arm around her shoulders.

"Oh, I understand...I better get going, I have an interview at that job I told you about."

"." He smiled, but had forgotten she mentioned to him she wanted to apply as a nurse at Desert Palms. They both got up from the couch as he walked her to the door. She kissed him goodbye.

"Good luck" he said as he watched the tall brunette get into her car and leave, so much like...

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard the phone ring. He rushed to his bedroom and saw the caller I.D. and saw it was Brass.

"Grissom"

"Hey just wanted to say that the guys and I are going to the diner, are you up to it?"

"Sure, I'm feeling better. Be there shortly"

He said as he hung up the phone. He went to the bathroom, took a shower and dressed. He grabbed his keys and phone. He stopped as he saw he had a missed call from the previous night.

His heart started to race and his pulse was going up as he saw the name.

1 missed call. Sara


	4. Chapter 4

Sara woke to the sun coming in from her window. She got up as she headed to the kitchen for a cup of coffee. She sat on her couch as she watched T.V.

As soon as she finished her coffee, she headed for the bathroom for a shower.

Soon, she remembered the events from the previous night.

_She was back to her apartment from a long day she had spent. First she visited her mom, went together for lunch and then to a walk along the park._

_She seemed to be reinforcing her relationship with her mother. Lately she spent more time than ever with her mom to catch up from all those years they missed from being together. _

_She took a shower and then changed to something comfortable and sat on her bed with her laptop.  
_

_She connected to the internet as she checked her mail._

_Nothing._

_Her inbox was empty. She couldn't take it and shut her laptop and went to the living room to watch a movie._

_She sat on her couch eating a bowl of fruit with yogurt. _

_While watching the movie, memories of Grissom at their townhouse came back._

_It had been a while since she remembered those days. She couldn't take it anymore._

_She turned off the T.V., she headed to her room and picked up her cellphone._

_She dialed the number she knew to well._

_She sat there, with her phone on hand and to her ear._

_She lost hope as her call was sent to the voicemail._

_She hung up before she left a message._

She was confused.

Questions filled her mind.

Had he moved on?

Had he not forgiven her from what she did?

She decided to put those question aside and thought that he was probably at a crime scene, dealing with bugs.

Even though she tried to forget everything with positive thoughts, she was still hurt.

She got out of the shower and went to her wardrobe. She looked through her clothes and decided to war some jeans, and a beige shirt. She let her curls down and applied some make up.

She went out the door and headed to the coffee shop, where she waited for one of her friends to arrive.

Alyssa arrived and spotted Sara right away.

"Hey Sar, sorry I was late. I got pulled over by a cop for speeding" she said as she hugged Sara.

"Hahaha Alyssa, you never seem to understand the speed limit signs" they shared smiles.

Alyssa was a brunette, almost as tall as Sara. She had big eyes, she sort of reminded her of her old partner at Vegas, Ronnie.

"So Sara, how you been? We haven't talked in weeks!"

She chuckled. "I know. I've been quite busy with my mom lately"

"Glad to hear you and your mom are talking again" she smiled.

"Yup, after all these years..."

"Hey, what's wrong, you don't seem that glad about that reconciliation" Alyssa sounded worried.

"No it's not that. I'm really glad about it it's just that something happened yesterday"

"Oh no, doesn't sound good, come on talk"

Sara smiled but it soon faded. " Well I called him yesterday..."

"You...called...the...BugMan?"

"Yes. I couldn't help it so I dialed his number"

"What happened?"

"Well, he didn't answer" She sounded hurt.

"What?! Now that doesn't sound good."

"No. I mean I wasn't surprised that he didn't. I mean after all these years..."

"Sara, he is probably busy, you know with the lab, tough cases, he was probably busy and couldn't answer your call."

"Yea but at least he should have called back!"

"Hey don't get upset—"she saw Sara throw a glare at her. "Ok I know you're upset but you have to move on. You haven't seen him in three years and lost contact for about a year and a half."

"You're right. I was probably never good enough for him. How stupid I was for trusting all he said..."

They talked some more as they drank coffee. Soon they said their goodbyes and left their own way.

While she was driving back home, she was thinking about her life in Vegas. How each case reminded her of something that happened in her life.

All those ghosts that haunt her for years were soon going to cause her a burn out. That's when she decided she had to bury those ghosts.

She left Vegas and went to San Francisco to prevent her "self-destruction".

She soon arrived to her apartment. She threw her keys to the counter and headed to the bedroom for some rest.

She was looking up at the ceiling, thinking of her previous life three years ago. As she remembered, she realized she wasn't the same Sara Sidle she was before.

Without any more thoughts, she pulled out her laptop and started looking through airlines. She finally saw one and bought a ticket to Vegas.

She would be heading Vegas in two hours, so she had at least an hour to get ready.

As she finished packing, she headed to the airport.

"Vegas, here I come."


End file.
